Dragons ~ Breeds
Dragons: "The dragon was born in the youth of the East, a creature engendered between inward fear and outward peril, was nurtured among prehistoric wanderers, and has survived in the hinterlands of ignorance and superstition because it embodied the underlying principle of all morality--the eternal contrast and contest between Good and Evil, typified by the incessant struggle of man with the forces of nature and with his twofold self. In the East the dragon, like the primitive gods, was by turns deity and demon; carried westward, it fell almost wholly into the latter estate, or was transformed into a purely allegorical figure; and it has its counterpart, if not its descendants, in the religious faith and rites of every known land and all sorts of peoples. The dragon is as old as the sensitiveness and imagination of mankind, and doubtless had assumed a definite shape in some crude, material expression as long ago as when men first began to paint, or to carve in wood and on stone, marks and images that were at least symbols of the supposed realities visible to their mental eyes. It is needless to repeat that the phenomena of nature must have appeared to primitive man as an immense, contradictory, insolvable mystery, a mixture of light and darkness, sunshine and storm, things helpful to him contending, as if animated, with things harmful, life alternating with death and decay. This is an old story, but it is plain that, in common with the more intelligent animals, man's predominant sensation was fear--fear of his brutish fellows, dread of the jungle and its beasts and ogres, of the desert and its burning drouth, of the wind and the thunderous lightning; most of all terror of the dark, peopled with spirits good and bad. The Dragon is perhaps the most antique product of human imagination; and it stalks, picturesque and portentous, through medieval legend." -Ernest Ingersoll In the eyes of the world, Dragons are one of the most misunderstood and difficult creatures to comprehend. Aren't they the evil ones who stole jewels, and murdered whoever cross their path to keep them? Of course not. "The dragon is the spirit of change," writes Okakoro-Kakuzo in his Book of Tea, "therefore of life itself . . . taking new forms according to its surroundings, yet never seen in final shape. It is the great mystery itself. Hidden in the caverns of inaccessible mountains, or coiled in the unfathomed depth of the sea, he awaits the time when he slowly arouses himself into activity. He unfolds himself in the storm-cloud, he washes his mane in the darkness of the seething whirlpools. His claws are the fork of the lightning. . . . His voice is heard in the hurricane. . . . The dragon reveals himself only to vanish." History of the Dragon: (This lore is completely constructed for the purpose of roleplay, if any questions arise feel free to ask.) Many ages ago, before man had stepped foot upon the terrain, there lived beings beyond our comprehension. Many diverse environments coexisted with one another. It was believed that magical creatures did indeed live among these wonderful exhibits of nature. Two of the major components to the dark and light of the world were Heaven and Hell. Call them what you wish - East/West, North/South - but they were the embodiments of those listed features. Darkness crawled within the depths of Hell, always stirring trouble and Lightness floated through the Gates of Heaven, wishing life and love upon every soul to breathe. During this time of evolution, changes began to arise in the opposite poles of Light and Dark. Littered within the Darkness was a spark of light, and in the Light burned an evil flame of Darkness. Cithyth the Eternal Light One and Bassilth the Eternal Dark One British Dragons Common Worldwide Dragons: Grey Widowmaker Native ancestor of the Greyling, this small dragon was once as common in Britain as the Yellow Reaper, but has been nearly hunted to extinction due to its terrible temper and habit of preying on livestock. Winchester This common grey-purple breed of lightweight dragon is known especially for its speed, and so mostly used for carrying dispatches and quick, harrying flank attacks. Winchesters were said to fly so fast that a passenger felt as if they were in danger of being blown off the dragon's back. As couriers, they tended to be used on the shorter routes, while Greylings flew the longer routes to Africa, India and the Americas. Due to the small size and speed of Winchester hatchlings, the eggs had to be hatched indoors, usually in a barn or similar structure. The hatchlings were allowed to fly around a bit before the meat was brought out for their first meal. Given the Winchester weighs between 2-3 tons, they do not commonly require a crew, and often fly with only their captain aboard. Winchester hatchlings were usually harnessed by boys of 14 or so. Winchesters are considered unattractive prospects for many experienced officers as the captain . Greyling Small lightweight dragon, camouflaged by its grey coloration. Bred more for speed than intelligence and weighs around 5 tons. They are the result of crossbreeding the larger, more aggressive Grey Widowmakers with the smaller, more even-tempered Winchesters. It is stated that Greylings are able to stay in the air with only 1 wing beat every hour. Usually likes sleeping in small caverns. Longwing This middleweight dragon is capable of a vitriolic attack (spitting highly acidic venom) aimed with great accuracy, though only downward. As its name implies, it has an impressive wingspan, and distinctive markings ranging from orange to blue. One of its peculiarities is that it will only take female captains. Longwings average a length of 60 feet (20 m) but have a wingspan of 120 feet (35 m). This 2:1 ratio of wingspan:length is unusually long in dragons, hence the name of the breed. The Longwing's acid and the Regal Copper's strength are the elite weapons. Regal Copper This heavyweight dragon exceeds all known breeds in sheer size (30–50 tons) and are related to the Bright Coppers (middleweights with unusually large air sacs allowing longer duration flight). Females are usually larger than the males. Regals breed infrequently making them very valuable. Only a handful of heavyweights approach their size, including Grand Chevaliers and at least one breed of Prussian heavyweight dragon. Large Regals are approximately twice the weight of Celestials/Imperials (30–50 tons vs. 20–25 tons), though most are 30 tons or less. Regal Coppers have vivid colorations ranging from red to yellow, and are very far-sighted. Regals have a top cruising speed of around 17–20 knots (35 km/h) and a top speed of a little over 20 knots (37 km/h). Regals' brute force to "bulldoze" through enemy formations, opening them to attack by other British dragons. Although a large and formidable dragon, there are dragons known to be even bigger. Yellow Reaper Middleweight dragons with golden coloring. Yellow Reapers are fairly common, weigh in between 12–15 tons, and are known for their even temperament. They are however rather slow, with a top speed of approximately 20 knots (with a top cruising speed of 17 knots), with even the larger Regal Coppers capable of faster (though not longer) flight. Reapers have contributed their genes towards almost every other line of British dragon, giving most British dragons their even temperaments, which is in stark contrast to other dragon breeds. Yellow Reapers have an average wingspan of 80 feet (25 m) and are generally around 50 feet (15 m) long. Chinese Dragons Lung Yu (Jade Dragon) Fast moving lightweight couriers. Primarily green, these dragons are small enough in size to stand eye to eye with humans. Possess long delicate looking wings that taper and nearly reach the ground. Capable of fast and high-level travel, flying 120 miles (190 km) in two hours with an average of 60 mph. Do not have riders, unlike Western courier dragons, because of their exceptional intelligence. There are no other types of dragons that can fly above 80,000,000,000,000 feet. Lung Qin (Imperial Dragon) These heavyweight dragons have interbred in a manner that has increased their intelligence. They have blue to black markings. Occasionally, matings between Imperials will produce a Celestial. Imperials, like Celestials, weigh around 20–25 tons, and are not expected to fight. Imperials are virtually identical to Celestial in appearance; a frill of horns around the head and tendrils above the mouth are the main differences in appearance. Lung Tien (Celestial Dragon) These rare heavyweights are the personal dragon companions of the Imperial family. According to Lien, there are only eight Celestials remaining in the world and each were the descendants of the single Celestial 'Grandfather' who himself was born from the mating of two Imperials. As the Celestials are so closely related to one another, they are unable to breed amongst themselves a fact which is further complicated by Lien's claim that Celestials are too genetically distant to reproduce with most other dragons meaning they must breed with Imperials. They have the same dark colouring and the same markings as the Imperials and in youth appear identical, but as they mature gain a distinct ruff and facial tendrils. Like Imperials, they have five talons on each foot and their wings have six spines, as opposed to Western dragons' five. They are also able to beat their wings forward and backward, which gives them the ability to "hover" in midair (an ability unique to the two breeds.) Highly intelligent, Celestials have operated as royal advisors, generals, scholars and have an extreme gift for language acquisition and mathematics that far exceeds that of most humans. They are also fast fliers, maneuverable, and they have another mysterious ability known as the "divine wind", a sonic roar with extremely powerful concussive force, one of the rarest and most powerful draconic abilities. When used as a weapon, it has, with a single blow, easily destroyed ships and caused the simultaneous death of multiple middleweight dragons and in a sustained efforts has whipped the ocean into a fleet destroying tidal wave. Celestials weigh approximately 20–25 tons and usually do not fight in combat. Their exact top speed is not known. Celestial top speed, judging from their fast cruising speed of 25–30 knots (50 km/h), would be around 30–35 knots (60 km/h) in good weather. This top speed makes them faster than all known heavyweights, most middleweights, and even rivals that of the fastest Courier Dragons. Other Draconian Species Kiao A sea serpent. One specimen in the Indian Ocean measured nearly two hundred fifty feet long while only twenty feet thick. Smaller specimens measuring twelve feet or less have been found in the Atlantic, while those in the Pacific are rarely seen and no size measurements are mentioned. These may be non-sentient or it may be due to the lack of contact with humans that this species exhibits none of the dragon-like intelligence seen even in feral dragons. Bunyip An intelligent reptilian creature which lives in the Australian interior, bunyips spend much of their time underground and create many camouflaged traps where they may burst out from underground and devour any person or animal, even an infant dragon, which is in range. The bunyips are coloured shades of red and brown, with pebbled hides and tufts of yellow grass-like 'hair' on their heads which trails down to a series of webbed ridges between the shoulder, and possess long, narrow muzzles with a rounded snout and a powerful jaw with which the serpent-like creatures crush and grip their prey. Unlike dragons and serpents, the bunyip's cry is strangely mammalian, resembling that of the hyena. Known Dragons from Media: Harry Potter: Antipodean Opaleye The Antipodean Opaleye is a breed of Dragon native to New Zealand, although it has been known to migrate to Australia in search of territory. It resides in valleys, which is unusual as dragons typically reside on mountains. It is generally considered one of the most beautiful dragons, with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multi-coloured eyes that have no pupils. The Opaleye's eggs are pale grey and have been known to be mistaken by Muggles for fossils and itsflame is vivid red. The Opaleye is not particularly aggressive, rarely killing unless it is hungry making it the easiest of dragons to train. Its prey of choice is sheep, but it has been known to attack larger animals. In the 1970s, several kangarookillings were thought to have been caused by a male Opaleye that had been ousted from its territory by a dominant female. Chinese Fireball The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Liondragon, is a dragon native to China. The Fireball is scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face and extremely protuberant eyes. Its name is derived from the mushroom-shaped flame that comes from its nostrils when angered, along with the large mushroom-shaped flame it shoots from its mouth. The Fireball weighs between two and four tons. The Fireball is aggressive but, unlike other dragons, it is more tolerant of its own kind, and will sometimes consent to sharing its territory with up to two other dragons. The Chinese Fireball breed of dragons generally yield females that are larger than males. They are also mentioned to be very fast and clever, at least for a dragon. The eggs of the Fireball are vivid crimson speckled with gold, and the shells are prized for use in Chinese wizardry. Its diet consists of most mammals, usually preferring pigs and humans. Common Welsh Green The Common Welsh Green dragon, or just Welsh Green, is a native of Wales. It nests in the higher mountain regions where a reservation has been set up for it. This dragon is a relatively subdued breed. It prefers to prey mainly on sheep and other small mammals and to avoid human contact altogether. The Welsh Green's roar is rather distinctive and somewhat melodious and it issues itsfire in narrow jets. The eggs of the Common Welsh Green are earthy brown, flecked with green. Hebridean Black The Hebridean Black is a dragon native to the Hebrides Islands of Scotland. It has dark rough scales, ridges along its back, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. The Hebridean Black has brilliant purple eyes and can grow to be up to thirty feet long. Its favourite food is deer, although it has been known to carry off cows. The Hebridean Black is more aggressive than the other dragon native to the British Isles, the Common Welsh Green, and thus requires a territory of as much as one hundred square miles each. Hungarian Horntail '' The '''Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail. The dragon's roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Horntail's breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it made a stone turn red hot in seconds. Its eggs are cement-coloured and particularly hard-shelled. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, goats, and whenever possible, humans. Horntails are also known for being one of the most vicious breeds of dragon; even powerful supernaturals have commented on their ferocity. Along with their viciousness, Horntails are shown being extremely fast in flight while capable of going from 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds. '''''Norwegian Ridgeback The Norwegian Ridgeback is a dragon native to Norway, and its habitat is the Northern mountains. It resembles the Hungarian Horntail, except for the black ridges on its back, the browner texture in its scales, and its less hostile attitude. It has venomous fangs, and its food of choice is large mammals, including water mammals, which is unusual for a dragon. Its eggs are black, and young Ridgebacks develop the ability to shoot flame earlier than any other breeds (around one to three months). Female Ridgebacks are generally more ferocious than the males. Peruvian Vipertooth The Peruvian Vipertooth is a dragon native to eastern and north-eastern Peru. Its scales are smooth and copper-coloured. It also has black ridge-markings and short horns on its head. Like the Norwegian Ridgeback, its fangs are venomous. It is the smallest and fastest known breed of dragon, about fifteen feet (five metres) long and able to conceal itself well from Mundanes. The Vipertooth feeds on goats and cows, but is notorious for its particular craving for humans. Romanian Longhorn The Romanian Longhorn is a dragon native to Romania. Its habitat is the mountains. The Romanian Longhorn has dark green scales, and two long, glittering golden horns. The Longhorn prefers to gore its prey with its horns before roasting it. The horns of the Longhorn, when powdered, are highly prized, and is a Class B Tradeable Material. The Longhorn is seen as being very bulky and large despite being a fairly medium sized species of dragon they appear to have larger muscles. It is also the only dragon that has horns that go straight out like a bull. Swedish Short-Snout The Swedish Short-Snout is a dragon native to Sweden. It lives in wild, uninhabited areas, mostly the northern mountains of Sweden. The scales are silvery blue, and its powerful flame is also a brilliant blue colour - and hot enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes in seconds. Its attractive skin is much sought after for the making of gloves and shields. Since it rarely comes into contact with humans, the Short-Snout has less deaths to its name than most dragons. However, the Short-Snout is nevertheless one of the most dangerous species due to its agile flying and the extremely hot fire that it produces. The Short-Snout tends to be less agile on the ground because of its lack of forward limbs. Ukrainian Ironbelly The Ukrainian Ironbelly is a dragon native to Ukraine. It is a bipedal breed, metallic grey in colour, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales said to be as hard as steel. It is the largest breed of dragon which reaches up to six tons, and its eyes are deep red. Sometimes the eyes seem to be the same colour as its body because of a protective scale. It's flying is rotund and slower than other dragons, the Ironbelly is nevertheless extremely dangerous, capable of crushing dwellings on which it lands. Catalonian Fireball The Catalonian Fireball is a breed of dragon from Catalonia, Spain. Portuguese Long-Snout The Portuguese Long-Snout is a breed of dragon usually found on the North of Portugal, around Gerês. It has light green scales and black eyes. = Category:Dragons: Breeds and Backstory Category:All lores Category:All Lores